1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method for recording an image on a recording medium, and particularly to a technique of detecting states of a recording medium and a support member for supporting the recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printer which records an image on a recording medium by causing a head facing the recording medium to eject ink while transporting the recording medium is known. According to such a printer, a sensor capable of detecting a state in the apparatus is generally used for controlling execution of image recording in accordance with the state in the apparatus. For example, a printer disclosed in JP-A-2013-215983 is provided with a sensor which detects paper jam or foreign matters such as dust that is present on the recording medium.
Incidentally, there is a case where a relative positional relationship between an object and a sensor varies in an image recording apparatus (printer) as described above. For example, a relative positional relationship between a recording medium as the object and a sensor varies if a thickness of the recording medium varies according to the printer disclosed in JP-A-2013-215983. In such a case, there is a concern in that detection accuracy of the sensor deteriorates.